


Snowdrops

by Celestlian



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You try and cheat death, but it never works out the way you want it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowdrops

_Can you tell me where you are? Please?_

She lets her fingers curl around the white flower. Its head is down, like it understands her. It's mourning in the same way she is.

She takes it, violently ripping it from the stem and leaving the very roots behind. It's a big one this time. They usually come in early spring.

_I want to give something to you._

She steps further into the green abyss. Another large one. 

_It's homemade. You like homemade things, don't you? You like them the best._

Another step forward. Her dark brown eyes dart round the woods. She doesn't trust this place. She never did. 

Gingerly, she takes another flower. Same kind, same colour. White, with beautiful petals. She picks its neighbour too.

_If you could see me right now, I bet you would know which ones to pick. I know you'd tell me. They're your favourite flower after all._

Another two. Two steps forward. She finds a different one. She pauses. It's blue, and...how strange...frost adorns the rims of the petals. She smiles and takes it. She gathers the small bouquet up and places the flowers in a particular order. Three on each side, with the special flower in the middle. 

_It's not much but..._

"I hope you like it." 

* * *

**He wakes up. He's breathing heavily, staring at the ceiling. He knows what they are. They're long lost memories, resurfaced and replaying inside his mind. He smiles, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again. He holds the golden, diamond-shaped box in his hands. He sighs, remembering the display of snowdrops.**

**"I love it."**


End file.
